Season Two
Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries was renewed by the ABC for a second series on 26 July 2012. The second series is based on Greenwood's novels Dead Man's Chest, Unnatural Habits and various short stories. Cox commented that she and Eagger were "thrilled" that many of the cast and crew from the first series were returning. Season Two Episodes Episode 1: Murder Most Scandalous Miss Phryne Fisher is back! When Jack's father-in-law is implicated in the brutal murder of a prostitute, Phryne decides to perfect her 'fan dance' in order to go undercover at a gentleman's club. Episode 2: Death Comes Knocking Phryne plays host to ghostly soldiers and exotic spiritualists and Aunt Prudence is swept up in the new spiritualist fad and enlists a famed psychic to contact her dead godson. Episode 3: Dead Man's Chest Buried treasure and pirate legends bubble to the surface in the seaside holiday town of Queenscliff and Phryne finds herself at the pointy end of a Spanish dagger. Episode 4: Deadweight When a gang leader is found dead outside a traveling boxing tent, Phryne's investigation leads her into the dangerous but thrilling world of fight rigging & tribal payback. Episode 5: Murder A La Mode When Phryne arrives at the exclusive fashion house of Madame Fleuri for a fitting, she unexpectedly finds herself amidst a crime scene, and everyone present is a suspect! Episode 6: Marked For Murder Set amidst the passion & fanaticism of 1929 Australian Rules football. When Phryne is duped into investigating the coach's missing 'lucky cap', she discovers a gruesome murder instead. Episode 7: Blood At The Wheel When the driver of the ladies' motorcar rally team is found dead in her roadster, Phryne is up in arms struggling to convince Jack that her friend's death was no accident. Episode 8: The Blood Of Juana The Mad Now estranged, Phryne and Jack step around each other to investigate a murder and the disappearance of a valuable manuscript. Episdoe 9: Framed For Murder Phryne journeys into the twilight world of silent movies. When a lead actor and a director are murdered, Phryne steps in to solve the crime and save the production. Episode 10: Death On The Vine When Phryne arrives at an idyllic vineyard to investigate a suspicious death, hostile townsfolk do everything they can to drive her out of town. Hugh prepares for a perfect proposal. Episode 11: Dead Air There's a new wireless in the Fisher household - and a murder on the airwaves. Dot suffers the realisation that she doesn't want to relinquish working with Miss Fisher when she marries. Episode 12: Unnatural Habits The gothic world of a halfway house for pregnant and wayward girls sets the scene for the death of a teenager. Phryne and Jack realise the threads of the crime lead closer to home than they suspected. Episode 13: Murder Under The Mistletoe Phryne, Dot and Dr Mac accompany Aunt Prudence to a picturesque chalet to celebrate Christmas. When they arrive they find one of the residents dead and soon the body count starts to rapidly rise. Category:Season Two Category:Season Summary